cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Australopithecusman/2 Killer Trees You Can Visit
In Roy Mackal’s book, Searching for '''Hidden Animals (NY: Doubleday, 1980), his last chapter is entitled ''“The Monstrous Plants.” It was not about cryptozoology, needless to say, but about cryptobotany, being a short treatise on the Victorian accounts of man-eating plants. It wasn't until Charles Darwin's analysis that the idea of carnivorous plants was accepted by the mainstream scientific community. However, the idea of carnivorous plants appeared in many cultures prior to Darwin's analysis, most notably as the 'carnivorous Tree. A Man-Eating Tree or Carnivorous Tree can refer to any of the many legendary or cryptozoological carnivorous plants that are large enough to kill and consume a person or other large animal. In actuality, the carnivorous plant with the largest known traps is probably the Nepethes Raja, which produces pitchers up to 38 cm (15 in) tall with a volume of up to 3.5 litres (0.77 imp gal; 0.92 US gal). This species traps small mammals. Here are some killer trees that you can visit: #1. Pili Mara (Mangalore, Karnataka, India) A bizarre report from India in October 2007 seemingly confirmed the belief of many villagers in the existence of Pili Mara ― “Tiger Trees” ― so-called because of their desire to eat animals. On October 18 a young lady was walking in the field area between the buildings in the village of Patrame to go to the shop about midday, when she saw an amazing sight: a tree appeared to be lifting a struggling cow by its hind-quarters from the ground. 'The Story' Hyderabad, the pen name of Brigadier H.Bullock, wrote several "true" ghost stories. The story of Webster, a British engineer who rented a house near Lucknow, is one such tale. The house in question was haunted by a demon that lived on the tree right outside. The demon had to be placated with food every day; otherwise, he would throw stones at the house. Webster after refusing him food for two days realised his folly, decided to share his meal and lived peacefully for a while. However, his friends at the club mocked Webster about his superstition and it affected the poor man. He decided to cut off the tree. He had to hire woodcutters from a distant village, since no one in the vicinity would agree to do it. Needless to say, chopping down the tree had disastrous consequences. The woodcutters, who were two brothers, went mad and killed their beloved younger brother and spent the rest of their lives in prison. As for Webster, he died muttering, "The tree devil, the tree devil." #2. The Devil's Tree (New Jersey, USA) This is one sinister looking tree, and according to the locals, who told us of its legends, everyone in the vicinity of Bernards Township seems to have a story about it. They say that at one time a farmer killed his entire family, then went to the tree to hang himself. According to some, numerous suicides and murders occurred around the evil arbor. Supposedly anyone who tries to cut down the tree comes to an untimely end, as it is now cursed. It is said that the souls of those killed at the spot give the tree an unnatural warmth, and even in the dead of winter no snow will fall around it. Local legend suggests the tree is cursed: those who damage or disrespect the tree (usually by urinating on it, or making disparaging remarks about it while nearby) will soon thereafter come to some sort of harm, often in the form of a car accident or major breakdown as they leave. Sources *http://www.huffingtonpost.in/aditi-sen-/of-sahibs-and-their-khidm_b_6713730.html *http://weirdnj.com/stories/devils-tree/ *http://monstersherethere.com/monster/pili-mara-aka-cow-eating-tree Category:Blog posts Category:Plantae Category:Plantarum escarum